Intro Arc of future Bad guys
by deadpoolio99
Summary: Each chapter introduces The Ocs I've accepted earlier. Chapter 1 is nightmaster000's OC Nyx in a two part chapter


**"Talking"**

 **'thinking'**

 ***Hologram/other***

New York city docks at night was home to many things, Homeless looking for a place to keep warm, Back alley brawls, & Shady deals that wasn't meant to be seen in the daylight. Like the one that going to happen, A pair of rottweilers wearing Biker jackets, Black jeans, combat boots, Each carrying a AK-47 was having a conversation.

"Man, where's the boss?" Said guard #1 in a gruff voice. "New York city docks at night creeps me out."

"Better than being in mesa city working for that meathead Muggshot," said Guard #2 in a Brooklyn accent. "did ya hear

He got arrested by inspector fox again."

"yeah i saw it on the news," answered guard #1 "Wasn't that the second time he was sent to jail?"

"I stopped counting when i got out of mesa city."

Guard #1 noticed headlights driving up from a nearby alleyway and stood attention "Heads up here comes the boss."

Guard #2 scrambled to be ready before a limousine with dark tinted windows pulled limousine driver opened the backdoor & out came a Siberian Husky wearing a white pinstripe suit and a black fedora carrying a brief case came out and started looking around to look for something. When He couldn't find what's her looking for he looks at one of the guards silent asking a question something from #2 noticed the look and quickly answered before his boss got annoyed.

"We've been waiting for 5 hours before you showed up boss." He said "I think your benefactor is a no-show sir."

"I wouldn't say a no show." A female mischievous, English voice was heard, "I've been here for awhile It's just your guards haven't seen me yet."

Both guards pointed their guards their guns towards the the direction of the of the voice coming out of a darkened alleyway

Two mechanical tentacles shot out from the alley and grabbed the guards by their legs and pulled them into the dark alley while they Dropped their guns and screamed in terror while they tried to grab anything to anchor them down before disappearing into the alley. Their boss heard the sound of flesh hitting concrete knowing that his guards are being thrown around in the alley. He had to step to the side when his guards was thrown out with bruises and a couple of cuts. He looked over the guards and noticed that their still breathing, He heard the sound of metal hitting concrete knowing his benefactor was getting close. He turned to meet her as she walked out of the alleyway. **(1)**

A 10-year-old female Bengal tiger cub with violet fur came out of the alley, Wearing black combat boots with black and purple stockings,a black double-layer skirt, a black T-shirt with a purple fanged smiley face on it. All of it was completed with the addition of a half-length leather jacket with white fur lining on the edge's and cuff's. Her shoulder-length black hair was covering one of her green colored eyes. She kept reminding him of someone, But couldn't remember who. She was wearing a metal backpack, Attached to it was the same mechanical tentacles that dragged away his guards, There seemed to be two more of them.

"Johnny,I thought your guards knew it was impolite to point guns at a lady." She said to now named johnny

"Remember Nyx, they're hired thugs," Johnny said "I need muscle, not brains."

"Before i present my merchandise, I need to see if you got the amount we agreed upon." Nyx said as she eyed the briefcase at the moment

Johnny Put the briefcase on a nearby Trash can and opened it to revealing bundles of cash inside.

"10 million dollars as agreed." He said as nyx inspected the cash to make sure it was real and lucky for him it was.

"I hope what your selling is worth every penny."

"Don't worry," she reassured "You'll have enough money to buy more suits

She had her backpack recall the tentacles & open up a compartment where a Strange metal sphere came rolling out.

"One of my mediocre inventions," Nyx said as she balanced the ball in her left hand in a bored way. "This is a scanner that can tell you the alarm codes, security guards shifts and patrols, and someone's personal information, Here let me show you." **(2)**

She pressed a button on the side and the sphere started scanning johnny and displayed his information in a hologram projector, Impressing him a bit. Nyx turned it off and tossed it to johnny who caught it.

"Think you can masspro-," johnny began but was cut off when three spotlights turned on startling him and nyx of them turned to the light source and found them surrounded by NYPD patrol boats All filled with S.W.A.T gorillas and lead by someone that was a bane to every criminal existence. (Behind sly cooper that is.)

"This is Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox with the NYPD." She said on of the boats. "Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air and i mean all of them." _(An:You know what she looks like, do you need me to explain it?)_

"Well, that's my cue to leave & means our deal is off johnny." Nyx said as she called the tentacles out. "Now I shall take my leave."

"What makes you think we'll let you leave?" Carmelita demanded as she readied her shock pistol.

"My dear Inspector Fox as much as i want to stay in a rotting jail cell for half my life." Nyx said as she fixed the cuff of her jacket. "But, what makes you think i let you keep me?"

In a quick flash of movement, she grabbed Johnny and tossed him at Carmelita and the Nypd, Using the distraction Nyx grabbed the briefcase and started to climb over the nearest warehouse to escape while everyone tried to avoid shooting the meat shield that was tossed at them. Carmelita was not phased by it, She used her natural ability to jump On johnny before using him as a spring board to get extra height to reach the roof of the warehouse. She turned to S.W.A.T team that was pulling the mob boss out of the water

"Bring him in, while i chase the kid."

XxX(Insert random chase scene that ends with Carmelita shooting Nyx's backpack and her skidding into a random alleyway)XxX

 _(An: Truthfully I got writers block for the chase scene so i decided to skip it)_

"Freeze!" Carmelita said as she pointed her shock gun at the recovering nyx, whose was back was facing her. "I've got you cornered."

"memo to me, upgrade this metal bag to resist a Emp blast next time." Carmelita heard her mumble.

"There won't be a next time, when i drag you to jail." Carmelita said in a commanding tone.

What Carmelita didn't expect was nyx to start laughing as if she found something funny, the laughter continued fo five minutes before it was starting to get on Carmelita nerves. She should know, years of chasing that blasted ringtail made sure of that. Before Carmelita can slap the cuffs on her, Nyx surprised By roundhouse kicking her down the alleyway. Carmelita was forced to catch her breath because the kick had enough force of a pickup truck using a nitro boost. She heard nyx walking up, while still laughing.

"You cops are even stupider than i realize," Nyx said Taunting her, "You really think i do my deals without a plan what so ever?"

Before Carmelita can ask what she mean by that, she noticed a piece of skin had peeled off of Nyx's face revealing a robotic eye underneath it.

 **(An: Cliffhanger, Yes I'm sorry for being late but, it beats not coming out at All. I will get part 2 up & running as soon as i can.)**

 **1) Doc ock tentacles from the spider man movie.**

 **2) Think the way David Bowie's character does in the movie labyrinth.**


End file.
